


New Year Revisted

by HighwayUnicorn



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighwayUnicorn/pseuds/HighwayUnicorn
Summary: It was only having him stood in front of me that I realised just how much I'd missed Poe. The tender way he held me every night. His eyes, his smile, his velvety voice as he whispered sweet nothings in my ear. The touch of his fingers delicately dancing over my skin. The nights we made slow, lingering, passionate love. Suddenly, I felt all of the heartache I'd been carrying around for the last few months melt away. The familiar physical longing that I had for Poe began to pull inside me. I didn't want to talk, didn't want to drag up all of the last six painful months. I just wanted to feel his lips on mine and his hands on my body. I wanted him to sooth and kiss away all of the hurt. I didn't care what he had done while we were apart, I just wanted him now. I swallowed hard. Being so near but not being able to be alone with him was like sweet torture.After a long six months apart, Poe Dameron finally returns to base and our OFC. This follows on from my other work, New Years Eve, but also reads as a solo piece.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Original Female Character(s), Poe Dameron/You
Kudos: 4





	New Year Revisted

The last 12 months were crazy. It started so well, after seeing in the New Year tangled up in Poe Dameron's arms. Months of pent up sexual tension between us both finally boiled over and those last months of winter were heady days of stolen glances and lingering touches, our evenings spent together. But then March arrived and as the spring began to break, the world descended into chaos. The early days were a blur and every morning we would wake up to worse and worse news. The base sprang into life and both of us were busier than ever. 20 hour shifts became the norm and I was no longer exclusively Poe's mechanic. Any time we did manage to spend together usually involved us collapsing into one another's arms in exhaustion. In May, Poe and his unit were given the news, they were going back home.

I could still picture Poe's face so clearly the moment he told me the news. His forehead was furrowed as I saw the sadness in his eyes. He promised me he would be coming back, that this wouldn't mean the end for our fledgling relationship. My heart sank even as he spoke those words. All of my old fears and insecurities crawled out of their hiding spaces. I knew this would mean the end for us. We tried to make time for each other, but between the time difference and how busy we both were, we quickly dwindled from daily video calls to the occasional message. In my head, I gave up on Poe. It wouldn't take him long to find someone else, someone who deserved him more than I did. Throwing myself into work, long days and hours in the base gym stopped me thinking about him. Deep down in my heart though, I never let go of Poe. As I lay in bed each night, I thought back to those nights when I fell asleep in his arms. 

There was a real buzz around the base that night. As restrictions were gradually lifting, the base bar was finally back open. Everyone was excited to let their hair down and actually have fun together again. I had to admit I was looking forward to getting out of my overalls and actually making the effort. All my nights in the gym were paying off, and I felt my self confidence returning. My friend Rey and I had managed to finish up early, and we spent the afternoon in Rey's quarters doing our hair and make up. The shots were flowing between us and by the time we were almost ready, we were both pretty tipsy. 

'Do you think there's going to be any hot guys out tonight?' Rey asked, holding up two dresses against herself in the mirror. She had an amazing figure and honestly would look great in anything. Screwing up her face at the red dress she held, she opted for a metallic silver backless dress. 

'Here' She smiled, throwing the red dress onto her bed 'You need to wear this'. 

Shaking my head, I picked up the dress from the bed and held it against me. 'One, I don’t think this is gonna fit me and two, there are no hot guys on this base'.

'That's not what I heard' Rey spoke as she threw the dress over her head and let it slide down her body. She looked great as she twirled around on the spot in front of the mirror. 

'Finn said a squadron arrived this afternoon. Didn't say where from, but somewhere overseas apparently.' A wicked smile sneaked across Rey's face. 'You know visitors are going to be up for a good time!'

Still holding the dress up against me, I watched my own reflection in the mirror behind Rey. Maybe tonight was just what I needed after everything I'd been through. Perhaps spending the night with someone else would help get Poe out of my system.

'Come on!' Rey huffed, standing with her hands on her hips. 'Get that dress on already!'

Reluctantly, I stepped into the dress and pulled it up. To my surprise, it fit perfectly, clinging in all the right places. As I spun around, watching my reflection, Rey giggled excitedly and clapped her hands. 

'I told you' she beamed. 'It looks amazing on you. Stupid thing just hangs like a sack of spuds on me! But you've got the curves to fill it out'

I stepped into a pair of black heels and smiled at my reflection. I had to admit, with my hair and make up done, high heels on and Rey's red dress, I looked pretty good. Rey grabbed her phone and we quickly posed for a picture, before scuttling out. It didn't take us long to get to the bar and by the time we arrived, it was already pretty crowded. Everyone was going to be here tonight. I felt the electricity in the room as we entered and it felt like everyone was watching us as we made our way over to the bar. 

'Finn!' I shouted, spotting our friend at the bar. He was standing with some of the other engineers from the base. On seeing Rey and I, he waved and gestured for us to come over. 

''I got you drinks already' Finn said as he handed us both a cocktail each. 

Rey took a long sip before screwing up her face 'What the hell is in this Finn?' She spluttered. 

Taking a sip myself, I had to admit it was pretty strong. Not that I minded. Tonight was definitely going to be fun. Two of the men who had been standing with Finn smiled at Rey and I, before gravitating towards us and chatting with us. They were both nice enough, two engineers Finn worked closely with, but I hadn’t spoken to much. Both of them tried flirting with Rey and I, although neither of us were interested. Randomly, at that moment I thought about Poe and the way I'd been instantly physically drawn to him when we first met. With his dark hair, bedroom eyes and wicked smile, I could still remember the way my heart had been racing in my chest when I first set eyes on him. It was going to be harder than I realised to forget about him. 

We all drank and chatted, before Finn and the guys found a table while Rey dragged me off to the dance floor. As she moved to the rhythm, I danced beside her, watching another group of guys I didn’t recognise glance in our direction. One of them was gorgeous, tall and well built with blond hair and blue eyes. The exact opposite of Poe. Smiling over at him, I giggled and continued dancing with Rey. Despite constantly looking over and catching his eye, the hot blond and his friends didn't seem interested in joining us. Eventually Rey and I headed to the bathroom. It gave us the opportunity to have a conversation where we could hear each other over the music. 

'So' She smiled, reapplying her lip gloss 'That blond guy and his friend are pretty hot’ 

I shrugged. 'I don't think he's interested'

'Maybe he's waiting on us making the first move' she smiled wickedly as we headed back out onto the dance floor. 

To our surprise, Finn was waiting for us by the door like an excited puppy. 'You'll never guess who's here' he beamed, taking hold of my hand and practically dragging me to the bar. 

Turning around to shoot a confused look at Rey, she shrugged, just as puzzled as I was. It wasn't until we got closer to the bar, that I saw him with his back to me. There was no mistaking those brown curls I'd raked my hands through all of those times. 

'Poe' My voice came out in a sharp rasp. Suddenly my throat was dry and felt constricted. My heart was hammering in my chest and my head span. I had so many questions, so much I wanted to say. He turned around and I honestly thought I would melt into the ground. He was even more gorgeous than I'd remembered, those dark eyes cascading over me, causing my cheeks to burn. I recalled all the times he gazed at me that way as we lay together in one another's arms. His eyes grew wide as he took in my appearance and he nervously licked his lips, before catching his bottom lip between his teeth, something he always did when he had filthy thoughts.

It was only having him stood in front of me that I realised just how much I'd missed Poe. The tender way he held me every night. His eyes, his smile, his velvety voice as he whispered sweet nothings in my ear. The touch of his fingers delicately dancing over my skin. The nights we made slow, lingering, passionate love. Suddenly, I felt all of the heartache I'd been carrying around for the last few months melt away. The familiar physical longing that I had for Poe began to pull inside me. I didn't want to talk, didn't want to drag up all of the last six painful months. I just wanted to feel his lips on mine and his hands on my body. I wanted him to sooth and kiss away all of the hurt. I didn't care what he had done while we were apart, I just wanted him now. I swallowed hard. Being so near but not being able to be alone with him was like sweet torture. 

Taking my hand in his, he brought it to his lips and planted a delicate kiss on my palm, all the while never taking his eyes away from mine. My heart thundered in my chest as I thought about all the times he looked at me with that hungry expression. 

'You're back' I blurted out, the words escaping from my mouth before I had the chance to think. My voice was colder than I'd intended. 

'Yeh, this afternoon' He murmured against my hand. 'You look fantastic by the way' He remarked. 

I had to admit Poe looked good. His hair was longer than when I'd seen him last, the dark strands laced with sprinkles of silver. The stubble across his face was also peppered with grey. His skin was sun-kissed and glowing. He wore a light shirt, with the top buttons undone and the fabric loose around neck, giving me a glimpse of the taunt muscles of his neck and chest. I longed to trail my lips along his exposed skin, before peeling off his shirt. 

Acutely aware of Rey and Finn standing awkwardly beside us, I rolled my eyes at Poe and stepped back to allow Rey and Finn to join the conversation. We'd done our best to keep our affair discreet, to the point where not even our best friends knew. Although I was sure Finn had his suspicions as he glanced between Poe and I. Smiling to myself, I inched my body closer to Poe's while making small talk with our friends. Finally I stood close enough to brush my fingers against his hand. Without even looking at each other, he took my hand in his and squeezed it tightly. As the conversation continued, I was totally oblivious, I was only interested in when I could finally be alone with Poe. 

It didn't take long for the buzz to spread around the bar that the base's number one pilot had returned. I obviously wasn't the only one who was glad to see him. As Poe got dragged off to talk with some of the other engineers, Rey pulled me back over to the dance floor. She smiled mischievously as we moved to the music.

'Someone can't take his eyes off you' she laughed, nodding her head towards Poe. 

Glancing over to where he stood, I met his eyes staring at me. An affectionate smile spread across his lips before he looked away once more. I smiled to myself and continued dancing, moving slowly and seductively to show Poe just what he was missing. Eventually, I caught sight of him standing alone by the bar and made my way over to join him. Striding over to him, I placed my hand on the captain's shoulder and picked up his glass. I took a slow sip before handing it to Poe and he smiled softly. 

'Why didn't you tell me you were coming?' I sighed. 

Moving closer towards me, he wrapped an arm around my waist. His touch caused electricity to shoot through my body. 

'I wanted to surprise you' He whispered delicately in my ear. The feel of his breath against my skin sent shivers down my spine. 

'I missed you' I murmured. 

As I raised my eyes to meet his, Poe smiled softly. ‘You’ve got no idea how much I’ve missed you’ he whispered. 

The glimmer of desire in his expression stirred the same inside me. Instinctively, I pressed my body against his. Without saying a word, he moved ever closer and I could feel his heart racing in his chest, just as fast as my own. I let out a breathless gasp when the rock hard bulge in his trousers pressed against me. Turning my head into his, I whimpered softly against his ear, before brushing my lips against his cheek. When he didn't react to the subtle touch, I decided to be bolder. Running my hand down his back, I dragged my fingernails against him through the fabric of his shirt. I longed to touch him again after so long apart. My hand traveled down along the seat of his pants, before I ran it around to the front of his trousers and pressed it against his crotch. He was rock hard and straining against the fabric of his pants. He groaned quietly.

Taking my hand in his, he led me through the crowds and out of the bar. Passing through, I glanced over at Rey. She simply smiled at me and stuck her thumb in acknowledgement that I was leaving with the captain, before turning around and dancing with Finn. Without saying a word, we headed towards Poe's quarters. It didn't take long before we reached his front door. After fumbling with his keys, he finally got it unlocked and led me inside. 

The room was dark but the moonlight shining through the window was bright enough to navigate around. Not that it mattered. Finally alone, he rammed me up against the door, knocking the air out of my lungs. His hungry mouth crashed urgently against mine while his hands roamed everywhere. Knowing just how much he wanted me made my head spin.  
His lips cascaded feathery kisses down my neck, his warm breath against the sensitive skin stoked the fire inside me. His hand snaked up the skirt of my dress, grabbing at the bare skin of my thigh. As his fingertips skimmed the lace of my panties, I groaned, grinding myself against him, my body aching for his touch. 

One my hands clutched at his hair, while I used the other to pull at the buttons on his shirt. I longed to touch his skin once more. His hot mouth travelled further downwards until he reached the fabric of my dress. My breath hitched in my throat as his hands snaked behind me to unzip the dress. The fabric fell, gathering around my feet. In a flurry of fingers, my bra was discarded and a moan escaped from my mouth as he grazed over my nipple with his lips. Tantalizing slowly, he circled the sensitive bud with his tongue, before turning his attention to the other. 

Poe was an expert at this, knowing just how to touch me to drive me wild. He was attuned to my needs and always set the pace just right. Closing my eyes, I arched my back while breathless moans fluttered from my lips. Finally slipping his shirt off, I dragged my nails along the tight muscles of his shoulders. Dropping down onto his knees in front of me, Poe pulled my panties down with rough hands. The heat radiated from him, searing against my burning skin. 

'These really are pretty' He teased. 'Were you hoping to get lucky tonight?'

Once the flimsy fabric hit the floor, I instinctively spread my legs, arching myself up towards him. Silently inviting him to touch me. 

'Please' I begged, not caring just how desperate I was right now. 

He smiled as he grabbed my thighs and softly slipped a finger between the slick folds against my clit. I closed my eyes and groaned loudly. If felt impossibly good. He chuckled slightly before replacing his fingers with his tongue. A jolt of lightning surged through me. Of all the things I missed, it was probably his tongue most of all. HIs touch was slow, but purposeful and it didn't take long before I felt all of my desire building into a tight knot in my core. As a surge of pleasure swept over me, my legs began to wobble and nearly gave way under me. 

'Careful beautiful' Poe smiled, while using his hands against my thighs to steady me. Standing up, he guided me over to his bed.

'I'd forgotten just how good it feels' I murmured as I stepped out of my high heels 'It's been so long' 

'It's been hard for me too baby' He whispered as he discarded his trousers and shoes. 

Silently, I perched on the end of the bed and spread myself for him. 

'I want you right here' I murmured, running a hand over my damp sex. I didn't even care about how much of a slut I was being. I just needed my release. Poe dropped to his knees and resumed his position between my thighs. His tongue darted over my clit, while his fingers glided into me, sliding impossibly slowly back and forth. 

'Did you fuck the girls back home like this?' I teased, raking my fingers through his hair.

'You should know by now I don't want anyone else' He murmured, planting gentle kisses against my thigh. 

Closing my eyes, I leaned back, savoring the feeling. It wasn't too long before I felt my desire solidifying inside once more. This time there was nothing to stop it from smashing inside me. Finally, the wave of pleasure swept over me. The muscles in my cunt convulsed around his fingers, sending ripple after ripple of warmth through my entire body. A long low moan fell from my mouth, before I whimpered Poe's name as the afterglow ebbed over me.

He looked up at me smiling, rising on his knees and bringing his lips against mine in a kiss. Tasting myself on his lips, I darted my tongue into his mouth, circling it against his. All too soon, he broke away. Dropping back down to his knees, his mouth returned to my wet core. Not before long, he was sending me over the edge again and again, until I lay in a sated heap on the bed. 

Laying down beside me, Poe stared at me tenderly with puppy dog eyes. Running his fingertips against my face, he planted feathery kisses along her forehead. 

'I want you to know there was nobody else' he whispered softly. ‘All this time, I’ve only ever wanted you’

I smiled, slowly nodding my head. The combination of shots and coming so many times made me sleepy. But she was determined to repay the favour to my lover, demonstrating just how much I missed him. Sliding from the bed, I dropped down onto my knees and pulled him towards me. Poe moaned softly as I spread his muscular thighs and ran my hand over the length of his hard erection. 

'You don't have to do this' he whispered, stroking his hand through my hair. 

'But I want to' I smiled up at him. ‘I want to show you how much I’ve missed you’

Poe closed his eyes and sighed, dropping his head back as I drew the tip of him into my mouth. Sliding my mouth up and down the shaft of his dick, I circled around it with my tongue. Using my fingertips, I grazed along the soft skin of his balls, causing him to let out a long moan. Bringing my other hand down on his hard shaft, I pumped it in the same motion as my mouth. Poe#s hand clutched at my hair and I felt him buck up against my face. Sensing he was close, I picked up the pace, eager to give him the same release of pleasure he'd given me. Continuing with my momentum, his body tensed and I felt the warmth of his seed erupting into my mouth. 

'Oh shit' He grunted as I helped him ride out his orgasm, before we both collapsed into a heap. 

Quickly sauntering off to the bathroom, I grabbed a drink of water and glanced at my reflection in the mirror. My hair and makeup were a mess but my skin glowed. For the first time in a long time, I felt truly relaxed and happy. Now my lover was with me once more. Smiling to myself, I headed back to his bed. Poe was laid down, patting the mattress beside him for me to join him. Lying down beside him, he nuzzled in beside me, wrapping his arm around my waist. I planted a delicate kiss against his cheek and he smiled. 

'Let's get some sleep' He smiled, closing his eyes. 

'Good night' I murmured, as my own eyes grew heavy.


End file.
